Taisez-vous
by Sad-idette
Summary: Alors que la compagnie est poursuivie par les orques, Bilbo parle trop et Thorin essaye de le faire taire. [Thorin/Bilbo]


**Taisez-vous**

Bilbo courait aussi vite que le pouvaient ses courtes jambes et ses grands pieds, les cris des orques et des wargs recouvrant le bruit de sa respiration erratique. Les orques n'étaient seulement qu'à plusieurs centaines de mètres de la compagnie, et ils avançaient rapidement. Le Hobbit fermait la marche et commençait à se faire lentement distancer par les Nains. Il tentait d'oublier ses membres engourdis et ses poumons qui prenaient feu à chaque inspiration. La compagnie avançait à découvert, en plein milieu d'une plaine d'herbe verte et jaune, et essayait de rejoindre une colline non loin en espérant pouvoir s'y cacher. Bilbo gardait espoir et courage, même si l'absence de Gandalf ne l'y aidait pas. Soudain, la voix forte et essoufflée de Thorin s'éleva.

"Cachez-vous dans les ruines !" Hurla-t-il en se tournant vers ses camarades. Bilbo leva la tête et aperçut quelques maisons en pierre à moitié effondrées. L'espoir, ainsi que la peur, envahirent les Nains qui se mirent à courir plus rapidement. Le Hobbit, quant à lui, manquait désespérément de souffle. Il se tenait plié en deux sous l'effort et faisait tout son possible pour continuer à courir. Quelques dizaines de mètres le séparaient maintenant du reste de la compagnie lorsque Thorin arriva le premier aux maisons en pierre. Ce dernier se retourna et compta les Nains qui s'empressaient de trouver refuge dans les endroits les plus improbables en s'aidant les uns les autres. Une fois tous les Nains plus ou moins cachés, Thorin observa la plaine, le souffle court. Il vit Bilbo encore trop loin et qui ralentissait toujours plus tandis que les orques accéléraient.

"Dépêchez-vous Bilbo !" Hurla Thorin avant de courir vers lui et d'agripper son bras pour le soutenir. Ce simple geste redonna courage au Hobbit qui s'accrocha bien volontiers au brun. Ils arrivèrent enfin au milieu des gravats alors que le reste des Nains, déjà cachés, les encourageaient à faire de même. Les retardataires s'enfonçaient dans les ruines, trébuchant sur des pierres et se soutenant toujours par le bras. Les cris se firent plus distincts et Bilbo voulut se retourner pour observer la distance entre eux et les orques, et donc le temps qu'il leur restait à vivre, pendant que Thorin cherchait désespérément une cachette. Alors que le Hobbit regardait par dessus son épaule, il posa le pied dans un trou et tomba, entraînant le Nain dans sa chute.

Bilbo atterrit lourdement sur le dos et Thorin lui tomba dessus l'instant d'après, lui coupant le souffle. Ils se retrouvèrent face à face, ne réalisant pas encore ce qu'il venait de leur arriver. Le blond papillonnait des yeux et tentait de reprendre sa respiration pendant que Thorin grognait de mécontentement. Ils étaient à l'étroit mais bien protégés par l'amoncèlement de pierres et de gravats. Après une courte inspection des lieux, le Hobbit se rendit compte de leur position. Il était complètement dominé et écrasé par le corps massif du Nain. Le rouge lui monta aux joues et il fut soudain mal à l'aise. Même pendant leurs quelques accolades, ils n'avaient jamais été aussi proches. Bilbo se racla la gorge alors que Thorin cherchait quelques fines failles pour pouvoir observer la progression des orques.

"Hum... Thorin !?" Appela Bilbo, le souffle encore court de leur course.

"Ne faites aucun bruit." Répondit vivement le Nain qui apercevait des wargs avancer à toute vitesse dans leur direction. Thorin était nerveux, si le Hobbit et lui-même étaient découverts, ils n'avaient aucune échappatoire possible. Le blond était coincé entre le sol froid et le corps chaud du Nain, sentant le souffle tout aussi chaud de celui-ci contre sa peau. Pendant qu'il essayait de rester calme, Thorin remuait le plus doucement possible pour voir au dehors, faisant frictionner leurs corps encore essoufflés. Un gémissement de surprise mourut dans la gorge de Bilbo.

"Chut !" Fit Thorin, toujours occupé à observer le groupe d'orques et ne se préoccupant pas le moins du monde du mal aise de son camarade. Après quelques instants de calme relatif, le brouhaha incompréhensible des orques s'approchait toujours plus, Bilbo put examiner le visage harmonieux de brun, mais aussi la tension qui déformait parfois sa bouche ou faisait plisser ses yeux. Le Hobbit sortit de sa contemplation en se raclant la gorge lorsque le Nain remua de nouveau.

"Vous voyez quelque chose ?" Demanda Bilbo pour masquer son trouble.

"Taisez-vous donc !" Gronda Thorin de sa voix grave qui fit vibrer leurs torses. Le Hobbit inspira profondément, faisant réduire encore plus l'espace entre son corps et celui puissant de Thorin, et souffla bruyamment comme pour relâcher la pression. Le brun lui jeta un regard noir. Bilbo fit une grimace en cherchant à s'excuser sans parler, sans grand succès, et détourna le regard. Le Nain posa alors ses coudes de part et d'autre de la tête du blond pour éviter de l'écraser et aussi pour trouver un nouvel angle d'observation. Bilbo sentit son trouble l'envahir de nouveau mais garda le silence. Une tresse brune vint lui chatouiller le visage et une odeur délicieuse l'accompagnait, l'enivrant peu à peu. Cependant, il fut un brusque retour à la réalité en entendant les orques et les wargs plus proches que jamais.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" Murmura le Hobbit, inquiet.

"Ils viennent droit sur nous." Répondit Thorin sur le même ton. Une seconde plus tard, ce dernier se plaquait contre Bilbo, remarquant qu'un orque particulièrement gras et laid regardait dans leur direction. Le blond retint son souffle et resta figé un moment. Puis il voulut dire quelque chose mais un orque lui coupa la parole. Bien qu'il n'y comprît rien, l'intonation et le cri commun du reste des orques lui glaça le sang. Heureusement que Thorin était à ses côtés et que son corps massif et chaud le protégeait, bien qu'il l'écrasât quand même un peu. C'est étrange comme le courage prenait possession de son esprit lorsqu'il se trouvait avec la compagnie et spécialement avec Thorin.

Alors qu'il tentait de reprendre son calme, délicieusement bercé par l'odeur agréable et la chaleur réconfortante du brun, celui-ci se détacha sans bruit du Hobbit et regarda par l'une des failles. Bilbo s'étonna de ne plus entendre les horribles hurlements des orques ou les grognements des wargs et, étrangement, cela l'inquiéta.

"Vous voyez quelque chose ?" Demanda-t-il en observant attentivement les expressions de Thorin. Le Nain grogna et plaqua sa main contre la bouche du blond qui se figea une nouvelle fois. Sentir les doigts rugueux contre sa peau lui fit monter le rouge aux joues. Tandis que Thorin semblait grandement intéressé par ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur, Bilbo profitait pleinement de sa proximité avec le Nain et appréciait les caresses contre sa peau. Le picotement de sa courte barbe et les chatouilles de ses mèches brunes qui lui donnait envie d'éternuer. Cependant, Bilbo sursauta et Thorin se redressa vivement, lâchant le Hobbit, quand ils entendirent de nouveau des cris, plus lointains et plus féroces cette fois.

"Que se passe-t-il ? Thorin ?" Questionna prestement le blond, son coeur battant la chamade. Le brun continuait à examiner l'extérieur, n'accordant aucune attention au Hobbit.

"Thorin ! Répondez-moi !" S'inquiéta Bilbo en élevant un peu la voix. Il avait peur qu'un des autres Nains ne soit découvert, capturé ou même tué. Si c'était le cas, il serait prêt à sortir Dard sur-le-champ.

"Je ne vois rien !" Grogna Thorin en faisant un geste vague de la main, le priant de se taire. Le Nain remuait la tête dans tous les sens pour pouvoir apercevoir quelque chose à travers les fines failles.

"Mais enfin, vous voyez forcément quelque chose !" Fit le blond en se redressant un peu. Il eut juste le temps de terminer sa phrase que les lèvres de Thorin s'abattirent sur les siennes, le faisant taire. Bilbo retint son souffle sous la surprise alors qu'il observait le brun de ses yeux ronds. Voyant que celui-ci avait les paupières closes, il ne se fit pas prier pour l'imiter. Peu à peu, leurs lèvres bougèrent timidement, ne se préoccupant plus du tout de ce qui se passait à l'extérieur. Bilbo sentait très clairement la barbe du Nain contre sa peau tandis que ce dernier appréciait la douceur de ses lèvres. Le moment s'éternisa, chacun se laissant envahir par les sensations que leur offrait ce baiser. Thorin fut le premier à se détacher de son camarade, sans pour autant s'éloigner complètement.

"Allez-vous vous taire ?" Murmura-t-il, les yeux plongés dans ceux de Bilbo.

"Comme cela, aussi longtemps que vous le voudrez." Répliqua le Hobbit. Le brun sourit et se rapprocha de nouveau de Bilbo.

"Thorin ? Bilbo ?" Les intéressés levèrent la tête de concert.

"Par ici !" Fit Thorin assez fort pour se faire entendre. Il se leva et aida le Hobbit à faire de même.

"Ah ! Les voilà !" S'exclama la voix familière de Balin. Ce dernier tendit la main à ses camarades pour les faire sortir de leur trou. Une fois dehors, ils purent voir la compagnie au complet.

"Gandalf !" Bilbo n'avait jamais été aussi heureux de voir le magicien, même si un autre baiser de Thorin ne l'aurait pas dérangé, loin de là. D'ailleurs, la voix grave du Nain commença à s'élever, calmant le brouhaha régnant.

"Où sont passés les orques ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Hum, la plupart sont morts et les autres se sont enfuis. Mais ils risquent de revenir, et en plus grand nombre." Répondit Gandalf.

"Comment les avez-vous repoussé ?" Reprit Thorin, curieux. Cette fois-ci, le magicien sembla hésiter.

"Eh bien... Des alliés nous ont porté main-forte.

-Quels alliés ?" Demanda Thorin en plissant les yeux.

"Des elfes !" S'écria le vieil homme, ne supportant plus cet interrogatoire. Puis il marmonna quelque chose sur l'entêtement des nains tandis que Thorin lui jetait un regard noir.

"J'avais bien dit de passer par la forêt." Fit Bilbo innocemment.

"Taisez-vous donc !" Gronda Thorin, passablement irrité. Le reste de la compagnie ne pipa mot, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du Nain.

"Seulement si vous me faites taire." Rétorqua le Hobbit en observant attentivement Thorin, un petit sourire au coin des lèvres. Ce dernier pouffa un instant, se détendit et sourit également en déviant son regard vers Bilbo. Le reste des Nains ainsi que Gandalf se regardèrent mutuellement, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il se cachait derrière ce sourire complice, en vain.

* * *

Bonjour, bonsoir !

Voici ma première fanfiction sur le Hobbit ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié ! J'ai un peu l'impression de m'étaler dans les détails, mais je suis quand même contente de poster cette première fanfiction et j'espère pouvoir en poster d'autres, si vous appréciez ! Surtout n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, cela me servira beaucoup ! Peut-être à bientôt pour une prochaine fanfiction !

Merci d'avoir lu !


End file.
